Gazul
Gazul, Lord of Underearth is a minor Ancestor God and the Dwarf protector of the dead. Overview A lesser Ancestor God, Gazul is the protector of the dead. Even in the time of the Ancestor Gods, Gazul pondered long on the mortality of his race. Born clanless, Gazul nevertheless established the Dwarf tradition of venerating their ancestors, whether living or dead. He also uncovered the signature runes for himself and his sibling gods: Grungni, Valaya, and Grimnir. These "signature runes" gave the Ancestor Gods and their followers power over specific elementals. A gloomy Dwarf, Gazul has jet black hair and beard with streaks of grey, especially at the temples and the corners of his mouth. He is normally shown wearing armour of black iron under a black cloak, and carrying the great runesword Zharrvengryn ("Flaming Vengeance"). Symbol Gazul's main symbol is a stylized cave entrance, which represents the entry to the Underearth where the spirits of the ancestors reside. A secondary symbol is the flame, used mostly by the Dwarf Witch Hunters of the Order of Guardians, an offshoot of his cult. Clerics of Gazul dress in black with red trim and wear Gazul's rune embroidered on the right breast. Witch Hunters wear dark-coloured armour underneath black cloaks. Worship Dwarfs throughout the Old World and Norsca worship Gazul. His cult is particularly strong in the Dwarfholds of the Worlds Edge Mountains. Temples Every Dwarfhold has a temple to Gazul. They are always underground, adjacent to the hold's burial vaults. Ogre-sized statues of Gazul guard the entrance to the temple and the vaults. A small altar stands in the middle of the temple, where those honouring the dead can likewise honour Gazul. Shrines to Gazul are located in smaller Dwarf settlements, near their burial-places; the residents, rather than the clergy, maintain these shrines. Friends and Enemies The cult of Gazul is allied with the other cults of the Dwarf pantheon and with the Ancestor Cults. It is on friendly terms with the cults of Sigmar and Morr. The cult has little to do with other cults or races. As expected, the cult is hostile towards the enemies of the Dwarfs, and especially toward necromancers and the Undead. Holy Days There are no holy days dedicated to Gazul. Observances to the Ancestor God occur during the burial rites for deceased Dwarfs, and whenever Dwarfs meet to honour their dead. Cult Requirements Any adult Dwarf may join the cult of Gazul. Certain Clerics may be selected by the High Priest to become cult Witch Hunters. The main goal of these Dwarfs is the eradication of necromancers and Undead creatures. Strictures All Initiates, Clerics, and Witch Hunters of Gazul must abide by the following strictures: *Always oppose all defilers of the dead, especially necromancers. *Never refuse to perform burial rites for any that perish. *Never enter or disturb a place of burial that has been blessed. Trials Trails set by Gazul usually require his follower to seek out and destroy nests of Undead, or otherwise thwart the machinations of necromancers and the dark powers that command their allegiance. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Stone and Steel ** : pg. 73 ** : pg. 74 ** : pg. 102 es:Gazul Category:Ancestor Gods Category:Cult of Gazul Category:G